blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Explain.2C Al-Jamihiriya
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=850.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 25, 2016 15:18:32 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Explain, Al-Jamihiriya Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Explain, Al-Jamihiriya « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Explain, Al-Jamihiriya (Read 424 times) Maimen Newbie Offline 47 Personal Text SIR? Explain, Al-Jamihiriya « on: July 08, 2015, 10:11:26 AM » Explain, please. Congo Brazzaville is not inactive. Why the aggression? Logged >BLOC Leader of Ayesed'nuhsing, proud member of WB Realpolitik Leader of Nigeria Founder of SSAC Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 318 Re: Explain, Al-Jamihiriya « Reply #1 on: July 08, 2015, 11:04:28 AM » This isn't the first of what they've done or the last. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Maimen Newbie Offline 47 Personal Text SIR? Re: Explain, Al-Jamihiriya « Reply #2 on: July 08, 2015, 11:13:20 AM » Quote from: Watersfall on July 08, 2015, 11:04:28 AM This isn't the first of what they've done or the last. Is this a threat? You are a part of Al-Jamihiriya yourself. Logged >BLOC Leader of Ayesed'nuhsing, proud member of WB Realpolitik Leader of Nigeria Founder of SSAC Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 318 Re: Explain, Al-Jamihiriya « Reply #3 on: July 08, 2015, 11:39:59 AM » Ah, thanks for reminding me, need to fix the link. I was in the Rio Pact, but they formed a faction and took over in less then 12 hours. No, this is a call to action, not a threat Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Maimen Newbie Offline 47 Personal Text SIR? Re: Explain, Al-Jamihiriya « Reply #4 on: July 08, 2015, 11:51:00 AM » Quote from: Watersfall on July 08, 2015, 11:39:59 AM Ah, thanks for reminding me, need to fix the link. I was in the Rio Pact, but they formed a faction and took over in less then 12 hours. No, this is a call to action, not a threat Ah, I see. Duly noted. Logged >BLOC Leader of Ayesed'nuhsing, proud member of WB Realpolitik Leader of Nigeria Founder of SSAC Luna Full Member Offline 242 Re: Explain, Al-Jamihiriya « Reply #5 on: July 08, 2015, 12:08:18 PM » It is clear that Al-Jamihiriya wishes to destroy me and allow one of their members to take me via faction. This will not stand and is seen as a direct act of unprovoked war and aggression on my nation and, no doubt, my alliance. Logged Not all roads lead to conflict, some just look that way. Regular Bloc: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49701 Maimen Newbie Offline 47 Personal Text SIR? Re: Explain, Al-Jamihiriya « Reply #6 on: July 08, 2015, 12:21:23 PM » OY VEY Logged >BLOC Leader of Ayesed'nuhsing, proud member of WB Realpolitik Leader of Nigeria Founder of SSAC Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Explain, Al-Jamihiriya « Reply #7 on: July 08, 2015, 12:30:32 PM » Laos could not have come up with such funding alone. Someone is clearly smuggling funds through there to destroy Congo Brazzaville. One cannot doubt that in light of the attacks Al-Jamahiriya is responsible. Luna is one of my closest friends. I will not abide such actions. Congo Brazzaville shall win his defensive fronts, with Sri Lanka's full support! Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Explain, Al-Jamihiriya SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2